


Expectation

by justabrain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Weddings, everyone ships it, magical star trek medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: A series of short scenes that capture the progression of Geordi and Data's relationship through the eyes of others.





	Expectation

 

Silva LaForge smiled softly as she gazed at her youngest child. She had always worried for Geordi; he seemed to have trouble making close friendships and keeping relationships, a point of guilt that she carried from her and her husband’s frequent re-assignments when Geordi was young. “So,” she started, trying to break the lull in the conversation casually, “when are you going to find yourself a steady girlfriend?”

Geordi’s enthusiasm from the news he had shared — his reassignment to the _Enterprise_ — seemed to drain out of him as his shoulders dropped slightly. He shrugged awkwardly on the viewscreen. “I dunno. I guess I just haven’t found the right… person.” It was an almost imperceptibly brief pause, but it was there. He was hiding some kind of hesitation, Silva could tell, and it broke her heart that he didn’t seem willing to share it with her.

“Geordi,” she tried again gently, “you’re nearly thirty years old. It’s time you started thinking about a wife and a family. You know, your father and I were about your age when we first met and started dating.”

Geordi’s mouth curved into a smile that didn’t quite reach the rest of his face. “Well, maybe I’ll meet someone on the _Enterprise_. She’s got about three times the number of people as the _Hood_.”

The weight in Silva’s chest lightened at his willingness to at least entertain the idea. “Alright. I need to go; my shift starts soon. I love you, Geordi.”

“Love you too.”

 

———

 

Riker looked around the bridge as he entered, tailed by Data. As Riker mentally went over the crewmembers’ names — Yar, Worf, Jorksi, among others — the android headed directly for the ops station. The conn officer, LaForge, glanced at Data as he sat, then seemed to do a double take, the second look lingering, turning into what could be considered a stare. Data ignored the look, though from what little Riker knew of the android thus far, he was probably completely oblivious to LaForge’s gaze. The door of the captain’s readyroom opened, and Captain Picard strode towards his seat. 

“Captain on the bridge!” 

The announcement seemed to startle LaForge back into reality, because he immediately looked down at the station in front of him. Riker shook his head slightly at his odd reaction to the android’s presence. For all intents and purposes, Data appeared just as human as himself or the captain — at least, if you ignored the abnormally pale skin and yellow eyes. Then again, he knew that LaForge had a background in engineering, and Data’s creation was certainly an incredible feat of engineering and android technologies. Maybe he was simply starstruck.

 

———

 

“Two to beam directly to sickbay.”

Looking up sharply, Dr. Crusher strode out of her office and into the main area of Sickbay. Just as she finished grabbing a trichorder, two bodies materialized beside the central biobed. Data carefully stood and turned. Gently, he lifted Geordi’s limp body to lay on the bed. 

“What happened?” she demanded, and Data took half a step backwards as she and Nurse Ogawa stepped forward.

“We were exploring one of the caves, when a burst of unidentified energy blinded the away team. Commander Riker and the others were simply blinded momentarily, but Geordi was rendered unconscious. Will he be alright?” he asked earnestly.

Dr. Crusher frowned slightly as she scanned his head. “I’m not seeing any obvious signs of injury. The receptors for his visor were likely overwhelmed, and his brain didn’t know how to handle it. He probably just needs a few minutes, then he should wake up on his own. We’ll keep monitoring him though.”

“May I stay until he wakes?”

She finally looked up at the android, where he stood close to the wall, suitably out of the way. If this were anybody else, she would say that no, she’ll let him know when he wakes. But there was something about how Data was standing, or his expression. She knew that since he was an android, he didn’t _really_ feel emotions like humans did, but sometimes she wondered…

“Of course.”

 

———

 

The players at the poker table always varied, of course, but tonight it was Worf, Data, Beverly, Geordi, and Deanna, who had the deal.

It was always strange, Deanna mused, whenever she intentionally cut herself off from the people around her. The ambient emotions and feelings of the crew were like white noise, and the silence their absence left was almost distracting. It was better than accidentally picking up on someone’s bluff though, so she dealt with it.

Data finished studying his cards, called, then looked up at the other players.

An empathic feeling of panic shot through Deanna — no, not panic, that was too strong. Maybe it had been panic at first, but it had immediately softened into… was that embarrassment? Normally blocking stuff out wasn’t an issue, but this had been so sudden, so extreme that it had cut through anyway. She glanced around the circle curiously. Data was still looking around, and she couldn’t read anything from him if she tried, so it wasn’t him. Beverly perhaps? Carefully, Deanna reached out a finger of empathy and just barely touched the surface of her emotional state. She was thoughtful and thoroughly un-rattled. Not Beverly. 

Beverly folded and looked to Worf.

From Worf, Deanna was met with stony Klingon resolve that as far as she could tell, had not moved since the game had started. Glancing at Geordi, Deanna found him studying his cards determinedly, despite it not yet being his turn. Cautiously, she reached out to him. She had barely extended the smallest tendril of empathy before she felt his roiling emotions. Withdrawing quickly, Deanna frowned slightly. Geordi had obviously been the source of the panicked embarrassment, but why?

Worf raised the bet, then it was Geordi’s turn.

“I call — no, fold. Wait, uh— yeah, I fold.”

“Are you alright, Geordi?” she decided to ask. “You seem distracted.” 

“Just, uh, thinking about the duty roster for tomorrow.” A lie, but Deanna decided not to pry. “Actually, I’m pretty tired. Why don’t you guys continue without me,” he said, standing.

Data frowned slightly as he looked up. “But Geordi, we have only played two hands. Are you certain that you would like to leave?”

There it was again, that panicked embarrassment, and Deanna’s eyes widened as she made the connection. She decided to come to Geordi’s rescue. “It _was_ a long day today; a lot happened. I think it’s perfectly understandable to call it a night earlier than normal.”

Geordi shot her a look of gratitude. “Good night, everybody,” he said, turning, and a chorus of “good night”s followed him out the door.

 

———

 

Geordi was sitting alone at a table slightly away from the others near the window. This in and of itself wasn’t particularly noteworthy, but what caught Guinan’s attention was that he was fidgeting more than she had ever seen him fidget before, even during Data’s trial years ago. Well, that _and_ he was dressed in civilian clothes for the first time since Guinan had known him. Casually, she walked over and slid into the seat across from him.

“Who’s the date with?”

Geordi’s cheeks reddened slightly. “That obvious?”

Guinan raised an eyebrow.

“Data — but it’s not a _date_ really. Just talking. If it were a date, we’d have gone to the holodeck or something. So, not a date.” Geordi smiled weakly.

“Right, just talking. Which you could have done in your or his quarters, but you instead decided to do here in Ten Forward. Which you decided to wear civilian clothes for. Which you’ve been sitting here and fidgeting non-stop for five minutes for.”

Geordi looked at something over Guinan’s shoulder, and she knew without looking that Data had just arrived. She smiled. “Enjoy your… talking.”

 

———

 

A few years after the burst of radiation that had rendered Geordi unconscious, the call came again.

“Two to beam directly to sickbay.” 

A distant part of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa’s brain decided that if Data’s voice could sound panicked, this is what it would sound like.

“Ogawa to Crusher. Please report to sickbay immediately.”

As she snatched up a trichorder, Data materialized on the center of Sick Bay, protecting a limp form. If she hadn’t known who was on the away team in the first place, it would have taken her much longer to realize that it was Geordi cradled in his arms. His visor was gone, and his face was swollen and bloodied. What little skin wasn’t covered in blood was abnormally pale and clammy. As Data placed him gingerly on the biobed, Geordi groaned and Alyssa realized that one of Data’s hands had been protecting a deep gash in Geordi’s leg.

“What happened?” she demanded as she began scanning him.

“We were ambushed. The rest of us escaped, but Geordi was taken. We followed them and found Geordi two hours and 26 minutes later in this condition.”

She addressed one of the other nurses without looking up. “He’s lost a lot of blood. Teyra.”

“On it.”

The second nurse handed her a fabric laser, and she carefully cut away the fabric of the pants. Geordi let out a hiss through his panting as the fabric peeled away. “Sorry,” she muttered, before scanning the gash more closely with the trichorder. “The wound is already infected. I need 50 cc’s corophizine.” She addressed Data again. “Had he just been laying there with this wound?”

“There was not a large amount of blood where we found him, so it is possible they moved him.”

“March.” Geordi’s words were slightly slurred, but they were there. He breathed hard for a moment, then groaned as Alyssa injected the antibiotics. “Didn’t want. So stabbed. Left when… no walk.”

Just then, the sickbay doors hissed open, and Doctor Crusher came in. Data repeated his story with Geordi’s additions, then she joined Alyssa at Geordi’s side.

“The wound in his left leg in infected, and he’s gone into shock from bloodloss. Teyra is replicating some now. But he also has some internal bleeding around his left kidney. I think it’d be best if you took care of that.”

Dr Crusher nodded and took the instrument offered to her. As she set to work, Alyssa stepped towards Data, who was lurking in the corner.

“Will he be alright?”

She sighed. “It won’t be a quick recovery. He’s lost a lot of blood, and there’s no way to know yet how well the antibiotics will work. He should be alright though.”

Data nodded, then hesitated. “May I stay?”

Shrugging, she nodded. “I don’t see why not. Just stay out of the way.”

As Data stepped to the side, she returned to the biobed, where the blood transfusion was underway. Gradually, Geordi’s breathing slowed, and his skin was becoming less clammy. Taking over for another nurse, she finished cleaning and closing the wound in his leg. A few moments later, both she and Doctor Crusher were finished, and the doctor went into her office to fill out the paperwork. 

“Doctor Crusher is going to want you to stay here for the next day or so. We want to monitor you and make sure your leg in particular doesn’t cause any issues.”

Geordi nodded. “Where’s my visor?”

Data spoke up from the side of the room. “We are uncertain. It was not nearby where we found you. Commander Riker and the others pursued your kidnappers, however, and may have found it.”

Geordi sighed. “Ok. Thank you, Alyssa.”

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Of course.” As she went to clean up, she passed Data. “You can talk to him now, we’re done.”

Data acknowledged her with a nod, then made his way towards his boyfriend. Alyssa half-watched out of the corner of her eye, curious about what the android was going to do. Data bent over slightly and took Geordi’s hand. She could tell that he was saying something to Geordi, though she couldn’t make out what. Trying to give the two some privacy, she tried to ignore them. But then something moved out of the corner of her eye, and she turned slightly to see the two kissing. A smile spread across Alyssa’s face, and she found a hypospray that definitely needed to be placed in the other room.

 

———

 

Barclay was surprised when Data approached him for a favor relating to the holodeck. So surprised in fact, that he accidentally said no.

“But you are one of the crewmembers most well-versed in holodeck program creation. In addition, you are not busy with any projects in Engineering. Is there another reason you are unable to help me?”

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean—” He took a deep breath. “I _can_ help you. What do you need?”

“I would like you to adapt one of the Sherlock Holmes holostories to a more—” He paused. “—romantic plot.”

Barclay glanced around. “I, uh, I’m not much of a storywriter. I don’t think I can.”

“I have already written the changes. I simply ask that you implement them,” Data said, holding out a padd.

Cautiously, Barclay took it, half wondering if this was a trick and maybe it was going to sprout teeth and bite him. “But why, why couldn’t you do it? You know your way around a holodeck better than most people.”

“That is true. However, I have other matters I must attend to in the meantime. Would you be able to make these changes by 1900 hours?” Data asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Barclay glanced over the changes. The story itself was titled “An Earnest Engagement”, and the document wasn’t too lon—

_A more romantic plot._

Lowering the padd, Barclay’s eyes widened as he looked up at Data. “Is this— Are you— Were you going to—” He knew his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water, and yet he could do little to stop it, and honestly? There was a part of him that didn’t care, because Geordi and Data were—!

“I believe your conjecture is likely correct. Will you be able to make the changes?” he repeated.

“Yes!” Barclay exclaimed, and it was a bit louder than needed, but for once his excitement was trumping his anxiety of people staring. “Absolutely, I will do this right now, this very instant, and it will be done perfectly! Everything will be perfect, I promise you.”

 

———

 

Captain Picard smiled around at the crew gathered in Ten Forward, most in their dress uniforms, but some in traditional formalwear of their cultures. Geordi and Data were standing before him, both in their dress uniforms, facing each other, and smiling.

“A captain has many duties to his ship and to his crew. Some happy, some sad, and some simply boring. But one of the happiest is that which we are here today to celebrate. 

“I first met Geordi LaForge when he was assigned as my shuttlecraft pilot on my way to the _Victory_. I made a passing remark about the engine efficiency, and found the next morning that he had stayed up to improve it. Now, while this is indicative of how wonderful of an engineer Geordi is, it also shows something deeper. Hard work. Passion. Following through on his word. These are all qualities that Geordi has shown he has an abundance of, as well as compassion and believing the best in everyone. 

“Data I have known for less time, but in these years I have been inspired by your curiosity and love of humanity, as well as your refusal to let anything become mundane. You remind me to look at the universe with fresh eyes on occasion, and see the wonders it holds.

“I have been witness to seeing the friendship between the two of you grow and flourish, then grow into something more. I firmly believe that this is a relationship that will allow both of you to grow even further into better versions of yourselves, to push each other to be more, and to love each other fully and completely, whatever may come.”

Picard looked between the two of them and smiled. “The love between you is so evident. I am certain that Spot will be in good hands with two fantastic fathers.” There was a murmur of laughter, and he gestured towards the rest of the crowd. “Please, join me in congratulating Mr. and Mr. LaForge.”

The room erupted into cheers, and the grooms each took half a step forward and leaned in until their lips touched. A moment later, Data and Geordi broke apart, and with a smile, they turned towards their friends, who had seem them through so much.

 

———

 

Silva LaForge beamed at her son and new son-in-law. “I am so happy for you both. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be there for the ceremony. This just means you’ll have to come along,” she said, addressing Data, “next time Geordi comes to visit.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” Data said with a nod. 

The knot of regret that had been building recently nudged its way forward, and Silva sighed. “Geordi?”

“Yeah, mom?”

“I need to apologize.”

“I know it’s not your fault for missing—”

“It’s not that.” She paused to gather her thoughts. “Several years ago, just before you transferred to the Enterprise, we had a call similar to this one. I told you that you needed to find a wife and have a family. I am so sorry for assuming that was something that you even wanted.”

Geordi let out a long breath. “That means a lot. Thanks.”

Slowly, Silva felt the knot untangle. “So, how have things been as newlyweds?”

“Spot seems to be adapting quickly to having another person around.”

Geordi smiled. “Well she curls up next to me every time I go to bed, so that’s a good sign.”

Quietly, Silva listened to the two recount the ways in which things have changed or not, and she smiled, knowing that they were perfect for each other.


End file.
